Self-Control
by JesusisAlive2033
Summary: Villians and fake cards. These two things spell disaster. What happens when all of our favorite heroes are put under the control of some of their greatest villians? How will their friends save them? Or, how will they get out of the Shadow dimension?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of it. If I did, there would've been another season.

High pitched squeaks filled the darkness. The smell of rotten sewage was distinctly in the air, and the only light was coming from the dimming lights used once in a blue moon by the sewage clean-up crew. At first look, this wouldn't be anyone's choice hideout. However, as we all know, looks are extremely deceiving. Now, how could a sewage pipe be deceiving? It is just a sewage pipe.

Well, the sewage pipe wasn't necessarily deceiving. What was running in its walls, however, is a different story.

At this moment, in a secret corridor behind these rusty old pipes, were several figures, all speaking to each other.

"The child has bothered me for too long! He thinks he may beat me just because of a stupid puzzle! What I wouldn't give for him to unwillingly hurt his friends, and to be watching it himself!"

"He should be under my control! We should be ruling my dimension right now!"

"The original number has procrastinated too long! Him and his host should be mine!"

These figures, all covered in black cloaks, stated their personal headaches with much chagrin. All of them had the same problem. One kid and his friends had decided to ruin their delicate and precise plans.

As all of the figures were complaining, one more cloaked figure entered.

"About time you got here."

'Yeah, we've all had to go to great lengths to come to this place of yours, and you just happen to be late."

"I agree, It has cost me much to be here for this small amount of time."

The newest arrival just laughed. "Trust me, what I am about to share with you will be worth your time."

The others, which were not human by any means, looked at one another curiously. This man, the closest to human thing they have, had called them here under one request.

Revenge.

However, being late to this kind of meeting was not the way to give a good first impression. Considering that most of the occupants were from another time anyways, this had better be good. Otherwise, this man would probably not live to see the next 120 seconds of his life.

"Well, would you like to tell us your brilliant plan of revenge that we all traveled so far to see?"

"Yes, because we have tried to kill, maim, injure, control, and whatever else you can think of to these people, but somehow, they keep coming back."

The figure laughed again. "Don't worry, I assure you. My plan is foolproof, as long as you do exactly as I say. Otherwise, you will fail."

"Well, we can't really do what you say if you haven't told us."

"Yes, I guess you're right. Let's begin."

All of the men from earlier sit down around a shabby table, while the last arrival laid his suitcase on the table, and showed them what was inside.

"What in the name -!"  
"How did you-!"

"What is the meaning of this!"

"Calm down. Let me explain. The rodents which have been….plaguing you lately are your main problems. You can't kill them, for that will just make their friends and fans destroy you. You can't injure them, for they'll come back from that. You have tried to control them, however. Unfortunately, none of your attempts have been fruitful. My idea is another attempt at the last one."

" I can understand that after many failed attempts at this, you may be skeptical. I can assure you, that this plan will work, however. These," He gestures to the suitcase," are of my own design. Place them in your problem's deck, and once they summon it, they are under your control. As long as you have the original, they won't be able to leave your side."

"What do you think?"

"This is quite interesting. How do they work?"

"They all say they have bonds to the original cards. When there is a bond between the fake and the real card, the controller of the real card basically controls that bond."

"Huh, how ironic. The "Bonds of Friendship" that they all enjoy telling us about will be their undoing."

"What about the friends, though? How do we get rid of them?"

"Make sure to remind them that the wonderful heroes don't really have any choice. Stopping them will be a piece of cake."

"This is quite impressive. I will definitely try it."

"As will I."

"This is perfect revenge!"

" I am glad that you all believe so. Now, for the plan. Grab your cards!"

"This is quiet ingenious, Sayer." One said as he picked up the Number 39 card.

"Yes, I agree." One said as admiring the fake Neos.

"This is the perfect revenge! Don't you believe so, Supreme King!" The white haired thief said as he grabbed Dark Magician.

"Of course it is, Yami Bakura. I made it." Taking off his hood, The red haired man said as he picked up the Stardust Dragon, with an insane look.

"Yusei, you will give my revenge for me, and against your will."

" Let us begin planning, then."


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own any of it.

In Domino City

"Yugi! Get over here!"

"I'm coming, Joey!"

Yugi was having a great day. Grandpa was feeling well, him and his friends were having a barbeque, and Seto Kaiba decided to come and not cause trouble. On top of all that, Yami was being quiet.

"Yugi, do you want hot dogs or hamburgers?"

"Either or, I don't care, Tristan!"

"Hey, Yugi!" Tea ran up to Yugi. "It's been awhile since we just had a day, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, it has," Yugi thought about all of the ruckus that had kept them from just spending time together. The millennium items, Yami Bakura, and Seto Kaiba's duels. It would be nice just to have a day without dueling.

"Foods ready!" Tristan yelled.

After everyone had set the table, they all started to eat. Grandpa had decided to cut up some fresh watermelon, while Tristan and Joey had grilled some hamburgers and hot dogs. Tea had brought some salad. Kaiba hadn't brought anything, but Yugi decided that the peace he was keeping was good enough.

They had all been enjoying their meal, and their day off, too much to see a figure messing with Yugi's deck. The figure in question, had taken out only one card, and put only one card in. He then left it behind a small plant, and vanished.

After their filling meal, Yugi finally noticed that his deck was gone.

"Hey guys, have you seen my deck?"

"No, did you lose it?"  
"We'll help you find it. Come on, we'll split up."

After about five minutes of searching, Yugi found it by a small potted plant, but the top of the duel deck carrier was undone.

"Wha-"

"Yugi!" Someone screamed.

Yugi, in that moment, completely forgot about the deck, and ran to help his friends.

As soon as Yugi got to the backyard, he saw Yami Bakura holding Tea by her neck.

"Let her go, Bakura!"

"Only for a duel, little Yugi."

There goes their day off.

"Fine, just let her go!"

Bakura let Tea fall to the floor. "Today's duel will be a bit more interesting, Yugi. We will be conducting it elsewhere."

"that's fine, just leave them alone!"

"No can do, young one. They'll be traveling with us."  
'Wha-!"

And then there was a portal. Dimension traveling was never Yugi's forte.

At Duel Academy

"I've got it, I've got it, I've-! No, I don't got it."

Shirley grabbed the frisbee and Jaden smashed into the grass.

"Come on, Shirley. I had that one!"

The crocodile just grinned smugly at the boy and clomped back to Jim.

"Stupid reptile." Jaden muttered.

"Ok, guys, you ready for a bit of beach volleyball?"

"Bring it!"  
As teams were picked (Jim, Axel, Syrus, Alexis, Jesse: Team 1, Jaden, Chazz, Zane, Blair, Bastion: Team 2) and the game started, Jaden didn't notice the strange looking creature grab his deck and take it to his master. The master smirked, and swapped cards. The strange creature put the deck back where he got it, and vanished.

"Ha, we win!" Jaden said.

Alexis glared at him. "That's only because you have Zane. He's tall enough to reach over the net!"

Syrus ran between the two. "Guys, stop! This is one of the few days that we aren't being zapped into dimensions, fighting evil societies, stopping some cards from falling into the wrong hands, or turning into evil maniacs who try to take over dimensions. Let's not fight today, ok?" Seeing that the last jab was at Jaden, he grew quiet.

Syrus, seeing he had struck a nerve, went up to Jaden. "Sorry, Jay. I didn't mean to-. How bout we have a duel? I have a new combo that's going to beat you for sure!"

Jaden seemed to lighten up at the request of a duel. "You're on!"

As Jaden went to grab his deck, winged Kuriboh sprang up to him. "What's wrong, Kuriboh?"

"Jaden, help!" Syrus yelled.

" Syrus!" Jaden grabbed his deck and ran off , ignoring Kuriboh's warnings.

"The Supreme King!"

Jaden watched as he set Syrus down.

"I am assuming you know why I'm here."

"Yeah, to get your butt kicked! Bring it!"

"Very well. Let's go somewhere a bit more secluded, shall we?"

Dimension traveling always did give Jaden a stomachache.

New Domino

"Cannonball!"

A frenzy of orange hair dived into the clear blue water.

"Crow!"

A blonde with fierce, violet eyes glared at the young man.

"What's wrong, princess? Did I get your hair wet?"

"Crow!"  
"Knock it off you two."

A crab haired teenager glared at both of them, and they both immediately gave up their fight.

"Yes, Yusei." They said in unison.

It was a beautiful day, and Satellite's Shooting Star just happened to be at the Tops with his friends, enjoying the pool and sunshine.

"Everyone have sunscreen?"

"Akiza, we are men. We do not need protection from a few rays of sun! "

"I'm sure that you'll say that in the morning."

As the rest of the gang watched Jack and Akiza fight about the sunscreen, not one of them saw the small bug land on Yusei's deck. The bug in question, was not really normal. Electronic circuit boards showed themselves from its wings as it switched two cards and flew away with a white dragon.

"How about we settle this with a duel, then?"

"Bring it, blondie!"

As everyone watched the two duel, Yusei ran to grab his deck, and saw that some of his cards had been messed with. "What in the-."

"Yusei, come quick!"

As the teenager forgot about his cards, he ran to his friends. As he saw the red hair going towards Akiza, he recognized the face instantly. "Sayer!"

Crow's mouth dropped open. "Doesn't this guy ever stay dead?"

Sayer smiled. "Unfortunately for you, my luck at avoiding death has been great."

"What do you want, Sayer? Akiza won't come back with you ."

"I'm not here for Akiza, silly boy," Akiza paled and looked to Yusei." I'm here to get revenge on you!"  
"What?!"

"Yes Yusei. Ultimately, you were the undoer of my plans. So now, I am here to get you out of the picture, and what better way then with a duel?"

"Bring it!"

"Wonderful! Now, there are some new rules. Like, we won't be dueling here, for instance."

"What the-."

Dimension traveling. This was going to be a long day.

Heartland City

"Come on, Yuma. It'll be fun!"

"Well, if you're sure, Tori."

"Let's go to the Carnival then. You've been cooped up in there working on your deck for too long, anyway."

"She's right, Yuma."

"Whatever, Astral."

The two friends met up with Shark, Bronk, Kathy, and Flip at the carnival.

"Hey, guys! I got Yuma out of his cave!" Tori said with a smile.  
"Wow, Tori. I didn't know you had that kind of power!" Bronk said teasingly.

"Bronk, stop it! I was just working on my deck." Yuma seethed. His friends liked to tease him about how much time he worked on his deck since the whole Vetrix thing.

"Well, even though working on your deck is important, you need to spend some time with your friends."

"Thanks for the tip, Shark."

Soon enough, Kite also joined their group. All of them were having a great time at the carnival. Bronk was amazing at the games, Flip and Cathy loved the rides, Shark and Kite were brooding in the backround, and Yuma was just glad to be with his friends.

After Bronk had managed to win some giant dolphin, Yuma and the crew were walking down the aisle of carnival stands when Yuma ran into someone.

"Oh, I am so sorry, I didn't see you there."

"It's fine boy, just watch where you're going next time."

"Ok, thanks sir."

Unfortunately, Yuma failed to realize that the man had slipped a new card into his deck, and took out the old one.

Around sunset, the crew decided to call it a day.

"Thanks for coming, guys. We should do this more often."

"I agree. It's nice to have a day where we aren't looking for number cards."

"Yeah, and…Whoa!"

Yuma's key started to glow a sinister purple, and who else to come out than number 96.

"What the-!"

"Hello Yuma. How are you?"

"Dark Mist? What's going on?"

"I was just hoping to have a duel, you know. Of course, if you don't want to, I guess Shark could accidently be injured. "

"Bring it on, Dark Mist. I'll beat you anyday!"

"Very well, but why don't we go somewhere where I can duel as well."  
"Hey what's going on?"

Dimension traveling. Yuma never was a fan.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own this.

Supreme King Dimension-Yugi

This had to be one of the hardest duels Joey had ever watched Yugi play. The match seemed to be going Yugi's way one moment, and Bakura's the next.

"I place two face downs and end my turn."

Yami Yugi was definitely having trouble defeating Bakura, and he only had 7 cards left in his deck. Bakura seemed to be waiting, but for the life of him, Yugi couldn't figure out what it was. That, and Yugi had a feeling in his gut that Bakura was planning something.

Yugi's friends felt the same way.

Tea was the first to speak up.

"Anyone else thinking that this duel is rigged?"

"Definitely. Bakura is waiting for something, I know it. He wants Yugi to do something, summon a monster, use a spell or some type of trap. I don't know which one it will be, but something bad will happen once he does it." Tristan said.

"And I think Yugi knows that." Joey input.

Kaiba watched the duel rage on, and noticed something. Yugi seemed to be getting ready to summon a certain monster, which one Kaiba did not know. Kaiba also realized that Bakura didn't have any face downs to counter whatever Yugi was obviously trying to summon. Then, Kaiba realized it.

"I use two of my dark tokens to summon-,"

'Yugi, NO!"

"Dark Magician!"

Bakura smiled. "Perfect."

And that's when the light blinded them.

Supreme King Dimension-Jaden

Alexis was worried. The Supreme King, she knew, was going easy on Jaden. Everytime he had some trap to counteract the damage he would take from Jaden he wouldn't use unless it would put him out of the game.

"He's waiting for something."

"I know."

Jim spectated. "Jaden hasn't drawn any good cards, unlike our Supreme King here. He could've dropped him in the first 4 rounds. For some reason, he's holding Jaden in the duel. I know it, Jaden knows it, and the King knows it. What's he waiting for?"

"We'll find out soon enough."

"Next, I play the spell foolish burial, which lets me send one monster from my deck to my graveyard. I am sending Elemental Hero Neos to the graveyard."

"Wait a minute, what if…"

"Now I activate the card call of the haunted, so I can summon…"

"…he was waiting for…."

"Elemental Hero Neos!"

"Oh crud."

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Supreme Kings Dimension-Yuma

"Astral!"

At the present moment, Dark Mist had taken over said alien's body. Yuma no longer had any help, and he only had one level 4 monster on his field.

"Yuma's a goner."

"Don't say that, Flip!"

"Unfortunately , Flip is right, Tea. Unless he draws a level 4 monster and summons Utopia, then Yuma's done."Shark said matter-of-factly.

"I don't think so."

"What do you mean by that, Kite?"

"Number 96 could've taken Yuma out about four rounds ago. He's hiding something."

"But what could he be hiding?" Flip asked quietly.

"I don't kn- wait! Remember when we were fighting for you to stay, Flip? Dark Mist said that he wanted Utopia. What if he wants Yuma to summon Utopia?"

Yuma, not hearing their argument, was happy. He had just summoned another level four monster.

"I activate the spell card double summon!"

"Oh, no. He drew a level four! YUMA, NO!"

Yuma couldn't hear them, though, and continued to summon his ace.

"I use my two level fours to Xyx summon…"

"YUMA!"

"Utopia!"

And then, there was light.

Supreme King Dimension-Yusei

"Hit him hard Yus!"

Everyone was excited from team 5Ds. Yusei was almost definitely going to summon Stardust next round.

"I put one facedown and end my turn."

Jack, whom had been watching the entire duel and had been silent, finally said something. "Something's not right."

"What are you talking about Jack? Yusei has Sayer right where he wants him."

"No, Sayer has Yusei. You remember when Yusei had the monsters to summon Nitro Warrior? Well Sayer didn't use his bottomless trap hole until he knew that Yusei had enough monsters to summon Stardust Dragon. Sayer wants him to summon Startdust."

"Why?"

"I don't know, but we have to stop him from summoning that dragon!"

"Yusei, STOP!"

Unfortunately for him, Yusei couldn't hear them.

"I tune…"

"YUSEI!"  
"To summon…."

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Stardust Dragon!"

"Yus!"

Then the blinding light came.


	4. Chapter 4

So, I don't own any of this.

Supreme King Dimension-Yugi

Joey was the first one who was able to see after the light came. When he did, he saw that everything looked the same. There was Bakura, the monsters, Dark magician, and Yami Yugi. But something seemed off.

The others had not woken up, however, and Joey couldn't go talk to Yugi because he was stuck under a big rock. "Yugi, hurry and beat him! I am kinda stuck under a boulder."

Yugi didn't acknowledge him, however.

"Maybe he couldn't hear me," Joey though. "Hey YUGI! HELP ME OUT, DUDE! YAMI!"

Yugi still didn't respond.

Bakura, however, did.

"Oh Joey, your friend not listening? I can't stand telling you this but he's not exactly , um, home right now." Bakura sniggered. " Although, even if you leave a message, he might not return you call."

"What did you do to him?"

"Me!? What would I do our poor friend? Tell him, Yugi."

Joey looked over to Yami Yugi. He had the strangest blank look on his face.

"Lord Bakura has done nothing to me, Mr. Wheeler. I have seen the light, that is all."

"Lord Bakura?! Mr. Wheeler?! WHAT"S GOING ON!?"

"Lord Bakura, huh? I actually like it. Besides, _Mr. Wheeler_, Yugi just told you he's fine, right Yugi?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Good, now please forfeit the duel. We do need to be leaving. I do have to congratulate Sayer on a job well done."

"Yes, Lord Bakura." Yugi stopped the duel and started to follow Bakura.

"What's going on? Who's Sayer? BAKURA!"

"Don't worry, Wheeler. You'll see Yugi very soon."

"BAKURA!"

Supreme King Dimension-Jaden

"Jaden! Jaden!"

Syrus was freaked. Whatever that was, it wasn't natural.

When the light cleared, Syrus had awoken, but most of his friends were down. The second one to wake was Jim.

"What just happened, Jim?"

"I don't know. At least Jaden is still down there. Look."

Yes, the field was still there, as were Jaden and the Supreme King, but something was not right.

"Jaden! Jaden, can you hear me?"

"Come on, Mate! Answer me!"

"Yes, Jaden, please answer them." The Supreme King said, smirk on his face. He seemed amused.

"Of course, my King."

Syrus and jim did a double take. My King? What in the world was going on?

"Uh, Jaden, you sure you're ok, mate?"

"Am I ok, my King?"

The Supreme King sniggered. "Of course you are, child. Now end this so we may leave. We do have places to go."

"Of course, Sire."

"Jaden, stop! What are you doing?"

Jaden gave them a confused look. "Helping my King, what else?"

Jim and Syrus went pale as the Supreme King yelled for the boy. "Come Jaden."

"Well this isn't good."

Supreme King Dimension-Yuma

Shark knew something was wrong the moment he opened his eyes. Right as he looked down to the arena, he saw Yuma and Dark Mist. However, Dark Mist was smiling, and Yuma had a blank look on his place.

Shark had not noticed Kite get up, but he definitely knew when Kite yelled for Yuma.  
"Yuma! YUMA! You ok?"

Dark Mist looked up immediately. "Oh, You're awake. No matter. Yuma, end the duel please."

"Of Course, Dark Mist."

Dark Mist grinned. "Good Boy. Now, say bye bye to your friends, Yuma. We must leave."

Kite and Shark were confused. Yuma, their extremely stubborn friend, took orders from Dark Mist!? What was going on?  
"Yuma, what's going on with you? What are you doing?"  
Yuma looked up at Kite and Shark, uninterested.

"Goodbye, we must leave."

Shark scowled. "And where might you two be going?"

"Yuma, please come along. They will know where we are going soon enough."

"Yes, Dark Mist."

"Yuma, stop! Come on, we need to get out of here. What about your other friends?" Kite said, trying to get Yuma to come with them.

"Dark Mist says we must leave. I apologize, but we must leave."

"YUMA!"

Supreme King Dimension- Yusei

Crow awoke first. All he could remember was Yusei, and Sayer dueling, and then….

"Yusei! YUSEI!"

Yusei was there, as was Sayer. Stardust was on the field.

"Everything alright, buddy?"

Yusei stood there in silence, while Sayer looked amused.

"Come on, Yusei, answer me! What's up with you, man?"

Sayer looked up to Crow, grinning like a maniac. "Crow, why do you insist that something is wrong with Yusei?"

"What did you do to him, Sayer?! WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"Well, Yusei, what did I do?" Sayer asked, anticipating the answer.

"Master Sayer has stopped my ridiculous tyrade. I would have never won against my Master anyway."

"Yusei, what are you talking about? Master Sayer? What in the world is going on?"

"Just as our friend Yusei says," Sayer sniggered. "I have stopped him from doing something ridiculous, like trying to beat me, for example. That was a futile quest, don't you think, Yusei?"

"Yes, Master."

"Yusei, stop it! What did you do?"

"You have already been told," Sayer said in disgust. "Now, Yusei, Come along. Finish the duel so we may leave. I have an appointment."

"Yes Master."

"Yusei, STOP!"

"He doesn't listen to you any more, little bird." Sayer said, laughing maniacally. "He belongs to me. Isn't that right, Yusei?"

"Yes, Master."

"YUSEI!"

"Come along, Yusei."

"Yes Master."


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own any of it.

Supreme King Dimension-Supreme King's Castle

"Yusei, come along. Into this room."

"Yes, Master."

"Here, you guys can have a little play date while we discuss things." Sayer smiled, pleased with his work. " Now that your no longer a threat…"

Sayer closed the door and locked it."_The opening to the King's Dimension is the Parted Rock._"

Suddenly, a bright flash sounded from the room.

"I'll give you boys a few minutes to think about what you've done." Sayer sniggered as he walked down the stairs.

"What did you do to the boys, Sayer?" The Surpreme King asked in interest.

Sayer laughed. "There is a special sentence that I can say to let them have control of themselves. Don't worry, we can release or gain our control over them anytime we would like. It is a, how would you say, punishment for them. They will most likely blame themselves for what happened, and their doubt in themselves will make them easier to handle."

"But beside that, how did the cards work?"

"Well let me tell you…" all of them said, grinning.

Upstairs in the Room

Yugi had a headache. It was bursting, and he couldn't remember anything, and …..

Oh no.

"What have I done?" He whispered to himself. "How could've I fallen under that spell so easily?"

But Yugi wasn't the only one having problems.

Yuma sat in the corner, somewhat freaking out. "They're gonna think I betrayed them. What if they are mad and don't trust me. What if.."

Jaden was going to have a heart attack. "Not again, I can't hurt them like this again. It'll turn out just like last time…."

But out of all of them, Yusei was taking it the worst. "No, no,no,no… This can't happen. I can't.. have to help…. Jack and Crow won't forgive me…. Akiza, I can't leave her…The twins need me….No,no,no,no…"

All of the boys had been in their own horrors until the other three realized that Yusei was hyperventilating.

The first one to notice was Jaden. It was strange, because they hadn't payed attention to each other since they entered. But when Jaden heard a weezing breathe across the room, he ran over to him. "Hey, its ok…..Yusei!?"

He just realized that the teen he had fought with alongside Yugi Moto was here. And speaking of Yugi….."Yugi! Help me out here! "

That brought Yugi out of his trance. He did realize Jaden and…Oh crud. Yusei.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's hyperventilating! Hurry hold him up and … Hey kid! Help us out!"

Yuma also came out of his confused state. "What…what's going on with him!?"

"Just come and help hold him up. I'll try to talk him out of it."

"Yusei! Come on buddy, it's me, Jaden and Yugi's here too. Come on buddy, it's gonna be alright."

"Luna….J..Ja..Jack…..Cro…w…..Aki….Ak..Akizz….aa…L. .eeeo…nee… .e….." He was getting worse.

"Come on Yusei! It's ok just calm down!"

'Yeah, dude, it's ok."

After about five minutes of helping Yusei, he finally calmed down.

"Jeez, Yus. Didn't know you were so panicky."

"Thanks guys. Anyone know where we're at?"

" Think were in the Supreme King's Dimension." Jaden said cautiously.

"How do you know?" Yuma asked.

"Oh, we were sent here once. Not an experience I would like to relive, thank you very much."

"So, why are you guys here. I know that the Supreme King wants me , but why are you guys here? " Jaden asked.

Yuma started. "I was fighting one of my villians, number 96. Somehow it got out of my necklace and…crud. He took my necklace."

"I was brought here by Yami Bakura, an evil thief. He somehow got control of me and…" Yugi clenched his fists.

"I was brought here by Sayer, an evil psychic duelist." Yusei said angrily. "He somehow got me under his control after I summoned my ace…."

"Wait, did you say…."

"Yusei, time to go. It's time for a few changes."

"Sayer, leave me alone!"  
"Now, now, Yusei. That isn't how you treat your _Master_."

"Don't let him treat you like that Yusei!" Jaden said supportively.

"Yeah, you go, Yus!" Said Yuma.

"Take him down Yusei!" Yugi yelled.

"I plan to." Yusei growled.

Sayer laughed. "Oh, yes. I forgot to reset you. Yusei, guess what? _Stardust has left your deck._"

Suddenly, Yusei stopped. His eyes went blank and his body relaxed.

"Yus, come on give it to him! What's stopping you?"

"Yusei, we must get you ready for your debut. I want you to look and duel differently so your friends can see that your mine. Do you understand Yusei?"

"Of course, Master Sayer."

The other three just stared in horror. "What did you do to him?" Yugi asked, frightened.

"Why, I took his free will, of course. Like your people took yours. Isn't it wonderful to know that someone else….."

"Can do this to you?"

The door slammed shut.

With Sayer and Yusei

"Oh, Yusei, won't my revenge be sweet?"

"Of course, Master Sayer."

"You see, Yusei. You will defeat all your friends, and once you're done, I'll make them watch you serve me, and eventually, want to stay with me. Because you see Yusei, eventually, the spell will be on you for so long that you won't need it to want to be under my control. And the best part?"

"You'll completely forget about your friends anyway. Even now your memories are deteriorating. Tell me Yusei, what is the last thing you remember about Rally?"

"I can't completely recall a Rally, Master."

"See, isn't it wonderful, Yusei?"

"Yes Master."

"Very good Yusei, now shall we get you a new deck? I am thinking either a spellcaster or a zombie. What do you think?"

"Whatever you think, Master. "

"Good boy, Yusei."


	6. Chapter 6

Hey. I don't own this.

The Room Upstairs- 2 hours later

Yugi was worried about Yusei. He wasn't back yet. After he had left, the rest of the barbarians had come and got them, one by one. For Yugi, it was terrible to watch them exercise their control on them. After about an hour or so later, however, they had brought all of them (except Yusei) back to the room, with new clothing and a new deck. The villains told them to create some good combos for their decks. Despite their minds protest, they started to work on some.

Suddenly, the door opened. Yusei was pushed in, and Sayer locked the door. "Be good Yusei."

Yusei growled.

"Hey Yus, You okay?" Jaden came over to the signer.

"I've been better."

"What happened Yusei? What's troubling you?" Yugi came and sat by Jaden and Yusei, and Yuma followed behind.

As soon as they were in the circle, Yusei took a breath. "Guys, don't you wonder why they're changing everything about us?"

Yuma sat up. "I think it's to show ownership. I mean, if I buy something, I usually customize it."

Yusei laughed. "If only it was that simple, but you're close Yuma. You see, the spell not only controls us, but it erases our memories. If we don't find a way to break it, we probably won't last a week before it's done. By then, they won't even need a spell. Apparently, we'll want to be with them. We'll want to have our decisions made for us. We won't remember anything else. And by getting rid of our individuality, they'll be getting rid of our choices."

"There'll be nothing our friends can do."

All of them looked at him in horror.

"No, that can't be!"

"There has to be something…."

"But what about our friends…"  
Yusei giggled." There'll be nothing left…heh.."

That's when Yuma noticed it. "Yusei, get a hold of yourself!"

And Yuma slapped him.

"Yuma, what was that for!" Jaden said.

"No, Jaden. It's fine. He needed to…. I didn't realize…" Yusei said sadly.

"Yuma, Yusei, what are you guys talking about?" Jaden asked cautiously.

Yuma sighed. "Don't you realize it? Yusei has spent quite a bit of time with Sayer, and I don't know about you, but he didn't strike me as someone who laughs during a time of need."

Jaden sighed . "So that means that the more time we spend with them, the more we'll be like them. Like…."

"Yugi will most likely no longer be sacrificial and caring." Yugi looked at himself. "He will probably be self-centered and sneaky."

"Yuma will no longer be determined and carefree," Yuma almost cried out. " He'll probably be cunning and power-hungry."

"Yusei will no longer be collected or concerned." Yusei cringed at the words."He will most likely end up ruthless and manipulative."

"I myself," he almost dropped a tear," will unfortunately be no more happy and excited Jaden, but dark and serious Jaden."

All of them were lost in thought, as they looked around the room to see the changes in each other. Yuma glanced over to Yugi. The teen was wearing more chains and spikes than usual, his shirt a bright red and his pants a deep black. The boots had gained some spikes as well. The once purple strand of hair was red. The guy looked like a punk rocker.

Yugi looked over to Yusei. The male was wearing some black trenchcoat, black pants and a purple shirt. The highlights had also been tinged purple, and he had gained a silver hoop in his left ear. If you saw him on the street, you would guess he was some evil scientist or something.

Yusei had looked over to Jaden, who's jacket had been shortened to the shoulders, and some weird looking armor stuff added to it. Jeans black, and t-shirt yellow. Some weird armor collar added, and he looked like a modern day knight.

Jaden glanced at Yuma, who had gained some strange electronic green looking stuff into his jacket, and most of his stuff had turned green or black. The zigzag red piece of hair was now green. In fact, he looked like a cyborg, somewhat.

They all sat there, wallowing in the sorrow of what could happen to them, for who knows how long, when someone came to the door. It was Bakura.

"Oh Yugi, how about we have a little chat?"

Jaden glared at him.

"He's not going anywhere with you," Yusei growled.

Bakura smirked. "Or what, Yusei? If you hadn't noticed, you're in no shape to try and stop me. And even if you did, I could always go get Sayer. I don't think you wanna spend any more time with him, since it would speed up the process, would you?"

Yusei backed down.

"Good job Yusei. I really should borrow you sometime. So much easier to deal with than this one,"Bakura smirked.

After Bakura had reset Yugi, he started to walk.

"You know, Yugi, this is by far the best revenge plan ever. Not only do we get a new servant, but we get to have revenge on you and your friends. It will be marvelous, don't you think so?"

"Of course, Lord Bakura."

Bakura snickered. "Of course you do. Oh just wait, your friends will make an excellent addition to our little group. You, with your dueling skills and the millennium puzzle. Yuma, and his way with Zexal. Jaden with his ability to talk to duel spirits, and your little buddy Yusei, all his mechanic ability and he's a signer. This will be so much fun."

"Yes it will, Lord Bakura."

"Oh Yugi, you have no idea how excited I am for you to willingly say that to me. The best part is, you'll see everything my way. You'll be just like me, you know that? You too will want to find the millennium items, take everything you desire. With you by my side, who will stop us?"

"No one will, Lord Bakura."

"You're correct, Yugi. No one will stop us."


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own it.

The Next Day

Yugi had been quite scared once he came back from his "walk" yesterday. The last thing he wanted was to be like Bakura, to **want **take things that weren't his, to be happy and evil.

The night before, all of the boys had nightmares.

Yuma was dreaming about a dark Zexal with number 96. He dreamt that his friends were the ones to face the dark Zexal, and how he was happy to hurt them, to see them in pain.

Yugi was dreaming about taking the millennium items, how much power he would have one he took them and gave them to Bakura.

Jaden was dreaming about taking over this, and many other dimensions. He dreamt about helping the supreme king destroy all of the homes and villages.

Yusei was dreaming about helping Sayer take over the Earth. How he would find and manipulate other good duelists into helping them.

It was not a pleasant night.

The next morning was not any better. They all had been silent after eating with their "Masters". The silence was stopped by Jaden.

"Hey guys! I have an idea! How about we play a memory game! How about we try to remember why these guys are evil! It might help us fight back!"

"That's a great idea , Jaden!" Yuma said.

"Ok, I'm in." Yugi shrugged.

"Sounds good," Yusei said with a smirk.

"Ok, I'll start. Number 96 is evil cause….um…he..uh…. he took over Astral… and he…uh… tried to take me over and turn me against…oh what's his name…Bronk! Whew" Yuma was relieved.

"K, my turn! The Supreme King is evil cause he…..he…..ugh.. tried to take my body over and…..(what did he do)…..he ..hurt my friends Jim and ..Azal?...no Axel!" Jaden sighed, happy to remember.

"Alright, Bakura is evil because…he.. he…..he …he. Turned me into a …..a..uh…um…. card?...and he…did that …to…my…..uh friends too!" Yugi sighed, trying to remember.

"Yusei, you wanna go?"

"Uh, sure."

"Sayer's evil because he….he…..did…because he…"Yusei was scared. Everyone was staring at him, and he could only remember the name Akiza."he…..did….something to….a person named Akiza?"

"What did he do, Yusei?" Jaden asked worriedly.

" I….uhhhh…." Yusei was sweating. Why couldn't he remember! "I don't know."

Yugi looked at him, concerned. "Come on Yusei, you can remember-"

Yusei started to giggle," but I can't, heh…I ….ha..can't….hhaahahahhaaHAHAHAHHHHAA!"

Jaden looked at Yuma. "Yusei, get a hold of yourself!"

"CAN'T REMEMBER! HAHHAHHHAA!"

Yugi went up and slapped him like Yuma had, but to no effect. He tried it again, and thank goodness it worked.

"Yusei, you're getting worse." Jaden whispered.

Yusei looked at himself in horror. "I….can't remember."

"don't worry Yusei, they'll find us and….. Yugi, what's wrong?"

"I….can't remember either."

"What? But you remembered a few seconds ago."

"No, but I can't remember the people I was with. I don't know who I considered friends at that point."

"Yugi….no…" Yuma was freaked out, Jaden was confused, Yugi was sulking, and Yusei was afraid of what he was becoming.

"Oh Jaden, it's time."

All of them looked at the door to see the Supreme King.

"No….no, I….I won't!" Jaden looked at the King in horror.

"Oh, poor boy, doesn't want to face his destiny. Jaden, you have to come."

"No….no."Yusei said weakly.

"Leave him alone." Yugi said with a snarl.

"Oh Jaden, don't want to end up like your friend I see. For all of you, though, it will soon come to pass. Soon you will only know us. Now Jaden, I will go get Sayer or Bakura and have them finish your friends, or you'll come."  
"Jaden…no.." Yusei started.

Jaden got up and went over to the door. "Sorry Yus, Yugi, can't have you leave us yet.

As soon as Jaden was reset, they started their stroll.

"Oh Jaden, you and your friends really will do better with us than with those friends of yours. Really you have great potential. Don't you think so?"

"Yes, my King."

"Jaden, just wait two nights. That is when all of you will forget, all of you will be with us. That will be the night that your friends will be beaten, and you will willingly come to us. It will be grand! You shall defeat your pity "friends" and all will be well. Won't that be wonderful?"

"Yes my King."

" Yes it will. Now take a left here."

"As you command, my king."


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own it.

The day before the End Game

Yuma was scared for his newly found friends. Yusei seemed to be freaking out more and more. He couldn't remember silly things at first, like his friend Jack's favorite coffee, or the color of his duel runner. Eventually though, he started to forget that he had a duel runner, or that Jack existed.

Yugi wasn't faring much better. At this moment, he couldn't remember how, or if, he had met Seto Kaiba. He could barely remember his friend Joey, and even his grandpa was starting to fade.

Jaden was also starting to forget. He had just started saying he couldn't remember what color he was at duel academy. He also forgot who he did his entrance exam with.

Yuma knew it was his turn next.

"Yusei, what's your favorite card?"Jaden asked.

"Uh…it's a dragon….its …comet dragon?...no…..Star Dragon..Star…Dust Dragon!"

"Good Job Yusei!"

" Yugi, what card was your grandpa's most prized card?" Yusei asked.

"Uh, it was n…yellow thighs blue drakon….no….Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

Yusei nodded in approval.

"Jaden,what was your best friend's older brothers name?" Yugi asked him.

" Uh, it was…..Cane!...no….Zane!"

"That is correct!" Yugi smiled.

"Yuma, you alright?" Yugi asked.

"Is that a trick question?"

Yusei glared at Yugi. "Really?"

"Ehh, it was a shot."

"Whatever." Yusei said nastily.

"Do you have a problem, boy? Cause if you do, let's settle it now!"

Yusei stood up. "why would I try to take on a pathetic pawn like you?"

Yugi snarled. "I could take you down and steal your deck within thirty seconds. Sound like a pawn to you?"

Jaden walked over to Yusei. "A powerful pawn is still a pawn." Jaden and Yusei smiled accordingly. Yuma walked over to Yugi.

"You don't know the meaning of self-control, do you two? We could steal and deceive you, and you would never see it coming."

"Oh Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

They continued to argue until Yusei heard a voice in his head. "This is not you…" Yusei was startled, and then he realized what they were doing.

"Guys, stop."  
Yugi looked at him and snarled. "Or what?"  
"We're turning into them."

That made all of them stop.

Jaden was shaking. "No… ..nonn."

"Yugi sat down and put his head in his hands.

Yuma was going to cry as he slumped into the corner.

Yusei might've gone hysterical again if he hadn't had enough control.

All four helpless in one room….

And that's when he came.

"Yuma, let's go."

Yuma started to shake again. "No…. . . .t. mem….mmm…mee."

"No, don't take him!" Jaden cried out.

"NO!" Yugi yelled.

"You can't….." Yusei's eyes widened.

Number 96 huffed. "Yuma, I really don't think I have to explain this. You come, or I'll go get Sayer, Supreme King, or Bakura. It shouldn't be this difficult."

"I…" Yuma went to stand.

"Take me instead!"

Yusei tried to stand, but almost collapsed. "I'm… already almost go…gone…..take me instead of Y..Yu…Ymm…a."

"Well, we could…"  
"No! I'm coming. Yugi, Jaden, hold Yusei."

"No, Yuma…. I'm almost gone anyway."Yusei struggled to get up between the two boys.

"That's why we can't afford to let you go any more."

"YUMA!"

After Yuma was reset, Dark Mist decided to start down the corridor.

"Yuma, you should've let your friend go instead. It would've been better for you,"

"Yes, Dark Mist."  
"Oh, but it wouldn't of changed anything. It would've given you more time though. Honestly, tomorrow will be grand. We may lose one or two of you to your friends, but that won't matter either. Soon, we will have all of you anyway."

"Of course, Dark Mist."

"And you have no idea how eager all of us are to duel by you. I am especially ready for our Zexal. It is long overdue, don't you think?"

"Yes, Dark Mist."

"Oh, how glorious tomorrow will be. You will be freed from your friends , and you will be by my side."

"And of course, how ironic it will be when they all find out that the bond of friendship was your undoing. But you won't care tomorrow after our duel, will you?"

"No, Dark Mist."


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own this.

With the teams

Jack was not happy. He had been traveling for four days with barely any food or water, had found some rag tag groups of people who also had the unpleasantness of what had happened to them, and Yusei was kidnapped.

Did he say the weather was terrible?

"Does anyone know where we are going?!" Crow said, obviously as miserable as Jack.

"No, or we would've been there already, bird boy!" yelled that punk Bronk.

"Don't talk to Crow like that!" Akiza said, hair slowly ucurling.

"Or what, girly?" Bronk said, smirking.

"Uh, Bronk, or whatever your name is, that is a really bad idea," Jack said, trying to help the kid out.

" No one asked you, blondie." He snarled.

"You will NOT speak to Jack Atlas like that!"

"Bring it, beauty queen!" Bronk said, clearly letting his anger cloud his judgment.

"Bronk, that was a very bad idea…." Kite said, shaking his head.

Akiza had had it with the buffoon. "Take this!" Akiza laid down a card. " Go, Rose Tentacles!"

Suddenly, Bronk was lifted into the air by the monster.

"Wha….!?"

"Told you that was a bad idea." Kite said.

Crow then went and stuck his tongue out at Bronk. "That's what you get for messing with Akiza! She can make the monsters real!"

Syrus, watching the whole exchange, was going to cry. And he did.

Bronk and Crow then noticed Syrus crying, and Akiza let Bronk down.

"Oh, sorry Syrus. Didn't mean to upset you."

"No, it's fine. You guys just remind me of Jaden. When we find him, you and he would get along swimmingly."

"Yeah, your right mate. Jaden and Crow would get along great!"

"Yeah, and Syrus would love Yuma." Bronk said sadly.

"Yugi would totally like Akiza!" Joey piped up.

"Kite and Yusei would have a blast talking about the gadgets you guys create," Jack said sadly.

…

"I miss them."

"Yeah, we do to."

The rest of that day was spent covering ground. All of them trudged around the desert, hot and dry. The small amount of water they had decreased to nothing, and they better find food soon, or this was their last day altogether. That night, everyone sat around the fire, telling tales of their heroics.

"…..and that was the time we saved the world from the society of light."

Chazz finished his story with a bow.

"That seriously happened?"

"Yeah, it was weird."

"Ok, our turn." Crow said, taking the stage.

Akiza listened as Crow told the story of the earthbound immortals in vivid detail. About ¼ through, however, her mark started to sting.

She could tell that Crow, Jack, and Luna could feel it to.

It didn't really hurt that much at first. They made it about five more minutes until a sharp pain pierced their arm. Akiza let out a squeal , Luna screeched right once it hit, Jack tensed out, and Crow started to twitch.

"Are you guys ok?..." Joey asked uncertainly.

Unfortunately, they couldn't say anything before their marks started to glow.

And that's when everyone panicked.

While the campground was in chaos, the signers found themselves in a white room.

They also found Yusei.

"Yusei!" Luna and Akiza yelled, and ran to hug him.

Jack and Crow also joined the hug.

But something was wrong.

Yusei was unusually tense when they hugged him, and he wasn't hugging back.

"Yus, everything alright."

Yusei stared at us, like he was trying to remember something. Finally, he spoke.

"Listen, you guys. I barely remember all of you. I can't even remember your names or why I care about your safety . I can't even remember meeting you guys…but one thing is clear. Leave. Get out of this dimension. You can find your exit at the parted rock. Don't come looking for us, understand? This is for your safety. Because if I find you, I won't remember who you are, and I will show no mercy. Please, make sure the rest of Yugi, Yuma, and Jaden's friends leave. We don't have any control, and we might hurt you. Leave, please."

All of the signers looked at Yusei. He smiled sadly. "Bye guys. Please remember me, even though I won't remember you."

And that's when the signers came back.

"Thank goodness, you're ok! Tristan and I were about to have a heart attack." Syrus said joyfully.

Zane, Syrus's older brother, looked at all of them sternly. "What was that?"

Jack, the first one to recover, stood up." That was what Crow's story was about. We're signers."

Jack, Akiza, Crow, and Luna all revealed their birthmark. Most of the people gasped.

"What the-?!"

"Huh?"

"How did…"

"But that's not important. We just got a message from Yusei. It was grave."

"He told us that Yugi, Yuma, Jaden, and him wished for them not to come looking for them. They won't remember us, and probably be under the control of one of the men that they were dueling earlier."

A bird crowed in the distance. Everyone was silent. They all were in shock. Not remember them? How could that be possible?

"I say we go get them. They would still come for us if that happened to us." Jim said, standing up.

"Yes. Yugi and I have our differences, but he would still save me." Kaiba said, making his way to Jim.

"Yusei fought for his friends when they were against him. We will do the same." Jack said, going with the other two.

"Yuma once stood up for his friends at the price of his entire deck. He deserves my respect for that." Shark walked over with Jack.

"Let's go get'em!" They said in unison.

Cheering followed the short speech. Clapping and whistling, and a few side comments were made before someone posed a question.

"How are we gonna find them?"

Just before someone answered, the search party (Composed of Bastion, Leo, and Tea) rolled in.

"Guys, guys! You wouldn't believe what we found!" Leo said excitedly.

" What happened?" Jack asked questionably.

Bastion stepped forward. "We found the Supreme King's Castle."

"That's where he's keeping them.

Asdfalsdkfj;lsdkjf;laskjdf;laksjf;lsdkjf;asdkjf;la kdjf;laksdjf;laskjdf;laksdjf;laskjdf;alskdfj;aslkd fj;alskdjf;laskdj

In the Room

Yusei sighed as the last of his strength left him.

"That should do it, guys."

Yugi went to stand by Yusei. "We did what we could. Now we end our lives as our own."

Jaden came up. "Well, at least I'll get to see you guys in my last memory."

Yuma came and sat down."Yep. guess this is goodbye."

"Yeah," Yusei said," Guess it is."

Suddenly, they heard a knock at the door.

"What do you want?! We're trying to enjoy our last moments here!"

"Yeah, leave us alone!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, little Yusei decided to try and warn your friends. We did try to make you comfortable, but you can't be grateful. Well, Yusei, I guess you'll spend your last memory full hours with me. Now, come Yusei."

Yugi steps in front of Yusei to protect him. "No. Allow him some rest. He will end up being with you anyway."

Sayer sighed. "I guess you're right. It doesn't matter anyway. They're coming anyway. I guess your final warning was a failure after all. Well, enjoy your last free hours."

Yugi stood up.

Yuma looked at him in alarm.

Jaden eyes almost popped out of his head.

And Yusei?

….He looked as if he'd had a cow.

It was silence for about five minutes, then..

"They're goners."


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own it.

The day of End Game

Joey and the gang arrived at the castle around 9:30 A.M., and to be honest…..

It was probably the one of the most intimidating things they have ever seen.

The spires were tall and pointed, the gate was spiked and extremely high, and on top of all of this, it looked abandon. Just great.

"Guys? I don't think anyone's home." Flip said with a shudder.

"No! They have to be here!" Bronk said, stomping his foot.

"They can't be gone.."Akiza said with a tear.

Tristan was mad."No, we….failed."

"Guys, we tried…."

Suddenly the gate opened. ON ITS OWN.

Everyone just stared.

"Uh, guys? I have a strict no creepy castles policy." Flip said, unnerved.

No one paid attention to the boy.

"Ha…hah…haha…"

Everyone jumped except for the Zexal crew. "Hey, that's…."Cathy started.

"Yuma."Tori finished.

"We're coming, Yuma!" Bronk said with a charge.

Everyone followed after Bronk, except for Kite and Jack.

"This look like a trap to you?" Jack said looking at the open gate, taunting them to follow their friends.

"You knew it was a trap right when the gate opened," Kite said with a sigh.

"We gonna follow them?" The blonde asked tenaciously.

"Well no one else is going to save them from their stupidity."

Falsekfj;asldkfj;asldkfj;asldkfj;aslkdfj;alskdfj;a lsdkfj;lkdfj;asldkjf;lasdkfj;alskdjf

"Wow. Talk about creepy central. This place is eerie."

"Thanks captain obvious."

The courtyard to the stronghold was covered in mist. The piercing gates isolated anyone who dared to enter. This seemed like a one-way trip.

"Yuma! Yuma, where are you?! Come on, we know you're here!" Bronk, Tori, and Shark started to look around the courtyard accordingly.

"Yuma!"

"Come out,dude!"  
"Where are you?!"

That's when the gates shut.

"BANG!"

"AHHHH!"  
"Flip, calm down. The gates just clo-OH DANG IT,THE GATES CLOSED!"

"What are we gonna do, what are we gonna do!?"

"CALM DOWN!"

Kite was the one who said it. He was looking quite annoyed.

"This was obviously a trap. The gates opening, the gates closing, creepy castle,etc. We should have all figured it out before rushing in here. Now let's make the best of it and find Yuma."

"Well, that won't be too hard, will it?"

Everyone turned to the voice and gasped.

They found Yuma.

Asdfasdfasdlfkja;sldkfj;asldkfj;alsdjf;laskdfj;als dkjf;alsdkjf;alskdjf;alsdkfj;

Bronk was the first to speak.

"Yuma, you're ok!"

"Yeah, we thought we lost ya!"

"Thank goodness!"

While everyone was rejoicing , Kite was suspicious, and so was Shark. Yuma had not come out of the heavy fog to greet his friends, so they hadn't seen him. Something was wrong.

"How'd you get away from Number 96?" Kite asked cautiously.

Everyone looked at Yuma with interest. They had finally realized how strange the situation was. Yuma was not acting like himself. He was not jumping or running to his friends, he wasn't telling some sort of tale about how he heroically saved the day, and he wasn't talking to Astral. They also noticed no one was with him.

Then Yuma started to laugh, and he came forward.

His clothing had completely changed. He had a strange green glow to him, and his smile was somewhat evil. His eyes, though, were the big kicker. They were green too.

"How-?!"

"Wha_!?"

Then they saw him. Dark Mist, the one who had started this for the Zexal crew. Dark Mist, the evil number card who took Yuma over. Dark Mist, the one who would pay for what he did.

"Yuma, what's going on?"

Dark Mist looked the teen's way, grinning wickedly. He decided to answer the question for him.

"Yuma never left me."

Everyone was standing there in shock. Yuma, their best friend, was being used by a psychopathic duel monster card. Great.

"Well, Yuma, what shall we do with the trespassers?"

"I believe we should destroy them, Dark Mist."

"Good boy, Yuma."

Bronk looked to their friend. His Yuma had to be in there somewhere, he knew it. He just had to get him out of there, somehow.

"Dark Mist, I challenge Yuma to a duel. If I win, Yuma comes with us, and you give Astral back. If you win, you may destroy me."

The duel monster laughed. Number 96 smugly smiled. "You actually think you can bring your friend back, don't you? Well, I have news for you. Yuma is mine. He will follow me, and even if you do, he won't want to come with you. Right, Yuma?"

"Yes, Dark Mist."

"But boy, if it's a duel you want, a duel you'll get. Yuma, are you ready?"

"Yes, Dark Mist."

Suddenly, a light crashed down from the sky. A green and purple beam rose up from the two bodies, and in turn, they became one.

Everyone gasped. The result was a darker side of Zexal that they had never seen. It was Yuma, but the parts that were once Astral belonged to Number 96 now.

"Well young one," Yuma whispered. There was an eerie echo in his voice, which was presumably Dark Mist. "Let us fight for your friend."

Bronk put his brave face on. "Bring it."

The battle was fierce. Bronk and his gear counters barely kept him from elimination in the duel, while the boy was trying his best to bring Yuma back. Unfortunately for Bronk, Yuma was using a Curse of Darkness deck instead of his regular deck, so Bronk had no idea what his stragedy was. Dark Mist, however, still had the most life points, and was posed to win the duel, all the while mocking Bronk.

The duel wasn't looking good.

Dark Mist had a facedown and one level 4 monster on his field with 3700 life points. Bronk, on the other hand, had his catapult and two face downs, with 100 life points left.

Bronk had just ended his turn, barely hanging on to the life points he had left. It was Dark Mist's turn, and he was grinning like a hyena.

"Your doom has just been decided, human." He said.

"I summon a level 4 monster to my field in attack mode, and use them to Xyx summon…."

A dark light wavered on the field, followed by a portal. What came out of that portal was too terrible for imagination. The purple light summoned a warrior cloaked in shadows.

"Dystopia!"

The group's mouths were agape. They had taken Yuma's ace monster, and turned it to the darkness. It was like Utopia in almost every way, except for its light had been taken. The "Dystopia" monster seemed to be in pain.

"What did you do to Number 39?" Kite yelled in frustration. This shouldn't be able to happen to the Number Cards. The only monster that was more powerful than their fellow Number Cards was the Original Number.

"Oh, it was just made to fit us after we changed tides." The Zexal creation said mockingly.

Luna, who was watching on the sidelines, cried out in pain. "Utopia is hurting. He wants Yuma back," she said with a tear in her eye.

"Prepare to fall, old "friend"!"

"Dystopia, destroy him!"

Bronk was helpless. He could already feel the pain coming on as the attack turned him to ash. Then, he remembered his trap." I play Call of the Haunted, and return my Biofalcon to defense mode and negate the attack."

Dystopia's charge hit the golem, and destroyed him on contact.

"You have survived for one more turn, Bronk, but it will be your last."

Bronk was sweating. What was he to do? He couldn't save his friend…..he couldn't even save himself. His only chance was in the next card.

"I draw…."

Mind Control. Out of all the cards in his deck, it gave him Mind Control. How would he use that? It wouldn't help him one more turn, and it wouldn't even dent Dark Mist's life points, let alone finish him off.

What would he do?

"We are waiting to finish you, Bronk. We do not want to be waiting any longer."

What could he do, what could he….wait. Luna had said Utopia was hurting. Maybe, just maybe, if he brought Utopia over to his field, that would bring Yuma back to his senses long enough to not use that trap card…..

"I activate the spell, Mind Control! By sacrificing half of my life points, I can bring Dystopia over to my field!"

Dark Mist started to laugh. "Oh yes, good move. But how will it stop us? We get Dystopia back at the end of the turn anyway. You even forgot about our trap card. No matter, you cannot beat us."

"We'll see about that. Come over Dystopia!"

As soon as Dystopia came over to Bronk's side of the arena, something amazing happened. A bright, white light spread out through the arena. When it cleared, Utopia was on the field.

"Utopia!"  
"He's back!"

"How…." Dark Zexal had clear disappointment in his face. "Bahh! Never you mind. We will still defeat you, and Dystopia will rise again once he returns to our field."

"We'll see if you get him to return to your field. Now…" Bronk turns to the white knight. "Utopia. I need you to reach out to Yuma. I need you to find him in there. I need you to release him."

Utopia surprisingly nodded, and turned his attention to Dark Mist. Suddenly, the warrior's eyes glowed with pure light, and the Zexal's eyes turned crimson.

"Br…br…ron..nn.k…" The Zexal whispered. Just as soon as they had changed crimson, they glowed eerily green. "NO! I will not have you out of my control again!"

They changed again. "Go….Hurrr..rrr.y."

Bronk nodded. "I activate my equip spell, and Utopia's attack doubles! Now, GO UTOPIA! SAVE YUMA!"

The Zexal's eyes turn green again. "I play the trap…"  
Back to crimson. "NO!"

The Zexal was hit, and the duel was over.

Dust was all over the arena. No one could see what had happened.

"Yuma! YUMA! Come on, buddy! Talk to me!"  
Bronk looked through the dirt and dust, but couldn't see Yuma.

But then he heard a cough.

"YUMA!"

"Hey…cough..cough.. bud..cough… buddy."

There was their friend, back to normal. His outfit was back, and his eyes were crimson again. He even seemed to remember them. "What's…..cough…cough… up?"

"YUMA!"  
"You're…You!"

"You're alive!"

"I'm pleased that you're ok."

"Awwww…cough…cough….I missed….cough….you too, Shark." The boy said happily.

Then they noticed the weak, feeble laugh in the corner. It was Number 96.

"You haven't won. You haven't even come close. There are still the others, who are farther gone…"

SHWAK!

"That was for endangering Yuma and taking over our bodies."

"ASTRAL!"

"It is good to see you too, Yuma."

After a few minutes of hugging, congratulating, and speculating, Yuma realized something.

"The others. We have to go get them. NOW."

"Yuma, you're not in any shape…." Tori started, but Yuma interrupted.

"No. NOW. I know where the next challenger is at, and if he isn't challenged soon, he could be lost."

"Who's the next challenger?" Jack asked speculatively.

"I don't remember, but we have to go now! Follow me."  
"Wait, Yuma!"

Yuma ran into the castle, with the others running behind him. Despite being under the control of an evil Number, he was surprisingly fast.

They finally reached a large chamber door, leading to some type of throne room.

'We're here." Yuma whispered.

The doors swung open, revealing two figures.

"Well, it seems as if Number 96 failed…"

"You all won't be so lucky with us."

"Wait, isn't that…"

To Be Continued….

To Danielle Domain: Yami was there for Yusei and Jaden, but it was Yugi on himself and Yuma (you know, when they were held captive and the whole walking thing.) Hope that answered your question.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own it.

Throne Room

" …..Jaden?"

The Supreme King stepped forward. "Well, well, aren't you very perceptive…Alexis Rhodes."

"Wha-?" Alexis stepped back, frightened." How do you know my name?"

"Jaden has told me everything. It was not that difficult to get what I wanted." The Supreme King smirked.

"So, which one of you will try to duel him? The consequences will be the same as your last duel, except it will end with me keeping the boy."

After a few moments, Zane stepped forward. "I will take him on."

The king laughed. "Yes, it does seem fit to destroy you. Very well. Jaden, are you ready to defeat your friends?"

Jaden, dressed in a strange armor outfit and eyes glowing a sinister yellow, gave the group an impassive glance. "What friends, my king?"

The group was simmering with anger toward the ruler. Zane snarled. "You will pay for what you've done to him. I will make sure of that."

The battle was similar to Bronk's. Jaden was using a different deck, an Emperor of Darkness deck. Even though Zane tried to send everything and anything towards the strange Jaden, but he seemed to deflect everything and anything Zane could pitch. This Jaden even seemed to take his ineffective attacks as jokes.

"You must be kidding me," the new Jaden smirked. "This was supposed to be challenging, but if you cannot make it so, I will end your stupidity quickly, for my king."

The Supreme King grinned. "Good boy."

After another three rounds, the duel was coming to a close, and not in the favor of Zane, I might add. Zane was on the arena floor, panting and on the edge of exhaustion. He had two face downs and 1 unknown monster in defense. He had 1000 life points.

Jaden, on the other hand, had about 3500 life points, and 2 monsters on the field.

Zane panted. He had just stood a 2500 life point attack. "I end my turn."

Jaden smiled. "Ridiculous human. This card I have drawn will be the end of you."

"Oh crud," Zane thought, panicked," If that's the card I think it is…"

"Oh poor Zane," Jaden smirked," Not even your thoughts are safe. My King has shown me your thoughts, and it is the card of which you are thinking…."

"….Just a bit different."

"What do you mean, different?" Zane asked, almost afraid of the answer.

The Supreme King sniggered. "You'll see soon, doomed one."

"I sacrifice my two monsters to summon…"

Zane's eyes widened in fear. "No…no.."

"Elemental darkness Soen!"

This was Neos, but usurped by evil. He was no longer white, but black.

"Say goodbye, Zane."

Zane was speechless. He had no idea what to do, and if he didn't win, Jaden, Yugi, and Yusei were lost forever. They might even take Yuma back.

"I shall be gracious, though, and provide more entertainment for my king. I end my turn, though it won't make any difference. Your final move, Zane."

Zane drew. He hoped that it would change.

It was a winged Kariboh.

A kuriboh.

Zane almost fainted. Why did he put this in his deck? He had found it at the site where Jaden had been kidnapped, and thought he'd put it in there for luck.

Not a good plan now.

He was at a loss. What would he do? All he had was a few spell and trap cards and ….wait

What if winged kariboh could bring Jaden back? And what if….

He summoned winged kariboh level 10.

It was worth a shot.

"I summon winged kariboh in attack mode!"  
The Supreme Kinged laughed. "What will that rodent do? Is this how desperate you've become? Jaden will finish you off next turn, anyways. Right, Jaden?"

Zane looked to the boy, and he was surprised to see a glimmer of caramel through the yellow.

The Supreme king's eyes glowed," Jaden…"

The yellow returned. "Yes sire. I apologize for….for…"

"For what Jaden?" The King's glare intensified.

"NO!" Jaden's eyes were brown, and he was fighting back.

"Jaden, I will not tolerate this!"

"Zane, hurry!"

Zane looked to his cards. "I activate a spell card, which allows me to summon Winged Kuriboh-Level 10!"

"He destroys all of the monsters on the field and does damage to my opponents life points with the combined attack points of all the destroyed monsters in the field!"

Jaden was down to 1500 life points.

"Jaden!" The Supreme King bellowed. Suddenly, the boy was staring downwards, as if under the control of the king. The ruler glared. "Finish the duel now."

"Of course my king. I activate a trap which allows me to give damage of the attack of the destroyed monster on my field to one player dueling, and I chose…."

"Me."

"What!" The king roared. Suddenly, Neos in all of his glory came and attacked Jaden. His life points were down to zero.

Then there was a flash of light just like before.

"JADEN!"

The boy lay on the ground, panting heavily.

"Tha… .. Guu…uuyss." He said, shaking.

Everyone came over to inspect the damage done to the young boy, even though he insisted he was fine. After a few minutes, Jaden got up. "We better go find them."

Then he led the way.

Everyone was surprised at how far away this one was compared to their last journey.

They ended up at the treasury.

"Wow, look at the doors."

The doors themselves were ornate, decorated with jewels and covered in gold.

Joey himself stood up. "I think we found out who's next."

"Yes, and I believe you're a few minutes later than we anticipated."

The gang looked over.

There, standing amidst the great treasure was…

To Be Continued…..


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own it.

Supreme King Castle-Treasury

…..Yugi.

The crowd noticed the changes in Yugi. His new flare of red was extremely intimidating. His once caring eyes had turned a shocking maroon.

"Huh, we had expected you earlier, but no matter. We shall destroy every single one of you."

Bakura had come up behind the motley crew, closing the gigantic doors. He jumped over the group and continued down the aisle to Yugi. "So, you all know the rules. Winner gets Yugi. Who's up?"

Yugi, who made no move to stop the thief, just stood by his side quietly, observing the strange people. What did they want with him. He would have to ask Lord Bakura later. "Must I face them?"

That certain comment seemed to shake up our heroes. What did he mean by that? Bakura smiled. "Unfortunately, you must Yugi. They may be weak, but we do need to get them out of the way for my associates."

Yugi sighed. Poor Lord Bakura, having to deal with these pests. Who did these people think they were? He would teach them. He was about to say something when a streak of red crossed his eye.

Yugi noticed him, and the brown one. They had been with the Lord's associates when they were discussing a plan called "End Game." But why would they be traveling with the enemy? Unless….

"Traitors…"He spoke. Bakura looked at him thoughtfully.

"Who are traitors, Yugi?"

"Those two. They have left your…associates, Lord Bakura."

"Oh Yugi…" Bakura sniggered, almost at ends with the situation. He knew that Sayer's spell worked with time, but he didn't imagine that it would work this well. Yugi actually thought, with the few memories he had left, that they had been betrayed. This was rich!"No, they haven't betrayed us. You see, this group has taken them under their control. If you defeat them, we can still get them back."

"Yes, Lord Bakura." Yugi knew that his Lord would want them back. If that was what Lord Bakura wanted, that was what the Lord would get.

Seto Kaiba was MAD. He was angrier than the first time he dueled Yugi and lost. Angrier than the time that the old man wouldn't sell him the Blue Eyes White Dragon card. The little thief decided to twist the story and make them look like the bad guys. He had HAD IT!

"Ok, Yugi. Let's go!"Seto stepped up.

"Oh yeah, Seto! Show Bakura who's boss!"

"Let's duel!"

Asdklfja;sdflkja;sdlkfj;asldkfj;asdlfja;sldkfja;sl dkfj;

"Something's different about this duel than the others," Joey said, watching the duel intently. Yugi was hiding something, something in his deck. Even though it looked like Seto Kaiba would win, with three Blue Eyes White Dragons on the field, and no face downs, he still had less life points than Yugi, as his were 2600. Yugi had two facedown monsters and one facedown card. He had 3600 life points. Yugi was using a spellcaster deck.

"I agree. Something's," Tristan paused, trying to find the right words, "off."

"It's the spell," Jaden said. "Do you see how he's trying to help Bakura, and how Yuma and I seemed to be vessels for the Supreme King and Dark Mist? Yugi has had his memories less time than Yuma and I, so he's gonna be harder to break down. If he's like this, though, I don't even want to think about how Yusei is…." Jaden shuddered, and focused at the duel on hand.

Seto was confident he would win. Even though he had no good trap or spells at this time, he had his three dragons on the field, and Yugi was going to be saved.

"Alright Yugi, let's end this. Blue Eyes White Dragons, attack those facedowns!"

It looked as if Yugi was a goner. The three large dragons were about to destroy his facedowns, until…

"I play the trap, mirror force!"  
No….

All of the dragons were then destroyed by the trap.

Seto Kaiba stared in defeat. All of his dragons…

"I put one face down and end my turn."

"Then I draw!"

Everyone just kept staring, shocked. All of the dragons, gone. All of their hopes for finding Yusei and saving both of them were dashed. They all started to sulk, except…

"Come on Kaiba, let's go!"

"You got this, Seto!"

Jaden and Yuma were standing up, cheering Seto Kaiba on. They couldn't afford to lose hope, they couldn't afford to lose their friends.

Kaiba looked back to his friends, and the two that were cheering for him. He understood what they were saying, so he decided he would fight back….

That is, if he got another turn.

It was Yugi's turn, and everyone was anticipating his next move. "I tribute two of my monsters to summon….."

If that was the monster Kaiba thought it was, then he was finished.

"Shadow Magician!"

Everyone stared in horror at the modified Dark Magician. Like Yugi, it seemed to gain some extra chains and spikes. This monster also had insanity in his eyes, and he seemed to be waiting for an attack.

"Go, Shadow Magician, Ghastly Reaping attack!"  
The monster came down upon the poor Seto Kaiba, slashing his life points to a mere 100.

"You are finished next turn, Kaiba." Yugi said with a grin. His Lord Bakura seemed pleased with the imminent defeat of Mr. Kaiba. Yugi, despite the happiness of his lord, felt somewhat sorry for Seto. He looked familiar, but no matter. He would be destroyed anyway.

"Good job Yugi. You are doing very well."

"Thank you, Lord Bakura."

Seto could barely stand. That attack hit hard.

"I end my turn." Yugi said.

Kaiba, hearing the cheering of Yuma and Jaden, mustered up his strength.

"I draw!"

Kaiba looked at his hand, unsatisfied. He just needed one card that he didn't have. He was afraid he'd have to use this. "I activate pot of greed!"

Kaiba drew two cards, and smiled . He had found the card.

"I activate Call of the Haunted!"

One Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"I also activate Monster Reborn!"  
Two Blue Eyes White Dragons.

Yugi's eyes turned purple for a second. He had already summoned these monsters before, but he was remembering something about them. Something was….stolen..

"I then use the card monster reincarnation!"

Bakura saw what Kaiba was trying to do, and he felt Yugi slipping from his control.

"I then activate a spell card that allows me two tokens."

"NOOOOO!"

"And tribute them to summon…."

"K… … ?" Yugi knew his name from somewhere. Another sliver of purple.

"Blue Eyes White Dragon!"  
Three Blue Eyes White Dragons.

"This is your defeat for hurting Yugi, Bakura!" Seto Kaiba said confidently.

"Go!" Destroyed Dark Magician.

"Save!" Direct damage to Yugi.

"YUGI!" The duel is over.

"NOOOO! I was so close!" Bakura was freaked as the group turned to apprehend him.

"Yugi!"

Tea, Tristan, and Joey ran over to Kaiba and Yugi. Yugi still had red eyes, and this had the group concerned.

"No, Lord Bakura….I failed him." Yugi muttered, still surrounded by the group.

"No, no, no! Yugi, you don't serve him! We're your friends, remember?! Tea, Tristan, Joey, even Kaiba!"

"Joey…" He said, slowly bringing back the purple. He was looking better, but he needed a good push.

"Your Grandpa!?"

That was what brought him back. He turned up to the group, soon engulfed in a bright light, and once it stopped, Yugi was back.

"Guys!" Yugi said happily. Yami smiled at the boy accordingly, content to still be with Yugi and out of Bakura's hands.

After a few hugs and such, the other part of the group brought Bakura back.

"He went silent after we caught him," Jack snarled, still ticked that they haven't found Yusei yet.

"He did say, though, that he wanted to talk to Yugi," Luna supplied.

Yugi turned to see the white haired thief. As soon as he met his eyes, Bakura went hysterical.

"It was so perfectly planned….."The man said," We we're so close, so close…. Then your friends were here….but you won't get the last one…..too far gone.."Bakura was still laughing.

That's when Yugi's eyes widened.

"The tower…."

Yugi sprinted off, and the others followed. Kaiba ran behind them after he knocked Bakura out with a large, golden plate.

Twisting through the small hallways and tight staircases, they finally arrived at the highest tower. Once they arrived, they noticed that it was deserted.

"He should be here…."Yugi whispered.

"Oh, he is."

A small, mischievous voice said, and the earth rocked back.

Fire flooded beneath the tower, making it impossible to escape. There was another tower across from them, a purple haze surrounding it.

"I am quite impressed that you all made it this far, although, I did tell the others they should have kept a tighter hold on their pets."

"Who're you calling pets!?" Jaden yelled.

The figure laughed. "I knew Number 96 should've let the boy duel. He has already lost to your friend, so it was inevitable that he would lose again…"

"Bronk would've gotten me out of it even if he would've let me duel!" Yuma shrieked.

"And our Supreme King didn't even try to control Jaden, he thought the spell would be all there was to it…"

"My friends released me, and they would've done it no matter what the Supreme King tried!" Jaden snarled.

"Poor Bakura, too. He let Yugi have too much freedom, too much time to think….."

"Kaiba dueled well, me under control, or not!" Yugi said, backing up his friends.

The figure grinned.

"But I have found the perfect way to control him. He is my puppet, an equip spell, so to speak. He will do whatever I ask, no questions. He cannot think for himself anymore, he will not remember any of you, ever. He is an extension of my will. There will be nothing and no one that I cannot control through him. He will do any task, and I only have to ask him. He is no longer your friend, no longer anything of substance to you. He belongs to me, isn't that right…?"

"Yes, Master…"

"No….."

To be continued…..


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own it.

Supreme King Castle-Large Towers

"…Yusei."

The face looked devoid of emotion, and the eyes glowed an ominous purple. He stood there, motionless, ready to serve his master. His highlights were bright purple, and his coat, a midnight black. Yes, this was their friend, but at the same time, he was not.

"Why? Why do this to him?" Jaden said, a pained look in his caramel eyes.

Sayer laughed. "Why?! This boy alone caused my psychic army to unfold, to fall to pieces. I had nothing left after the Dark Signer event, except revenge. And what sweet revenge it is! Your friend is gone, his memories locked away, and all of you must watch this. You must watch your dear friend Yusei destroy everything in his path, and once we are done with the Earth, I will have him destroy you all, painfully and slowly."

"Yusei…." Crow whispered.

"What are your commands, master?" Yusei said, without a hint of…well…anything in his voice.

"Duel whichever one wishes to try their strength against you, and crush them." Sayer said, amusement played across his face.

"Yes master."

All of them gathered together, ready to face what would be their hardest battle yet.

"I am going against him. We all know that." Jack said, his face more serious than it has ever been.

"We know, Jack. So we want to give you these." Yuma reached out of his deck, grabbing Utopia.

"Jack, we believe in you."Yugi smiled, and pulled out his Dark Magician.

"Bring him back, Jack!" Jaden yelled, showing him his Elemental Hero Neos.

"Jack?" He heard a small voice.

"Yes, Luna?"

"We want you to take the dragons. Bring Yusei and Stardust back." Jack nodded, and all of the signers handed him their dragons.

Ancient Fairy Dragon.

Black Wing Dragon.

Black Rose Dragon.

"And Jack, even though I'm not a signer, take this!" Leo said energetically. He sprouted out his favorite spell card. Soon, everyone had given him some of their cards to help save the signer.

"I will bring Yusei back." Jack promised.

"Jack," Yami said," It is time."

Jack ran up to face Yusei, his friend's cards in his deck. He turned to face his friend. "Ok, Sayer, I am gonna make you pay!"

"Yusei, destroy the pest."

"Yes, Master."

"Let's duel!"

A;lsdkfj;alsdkjf;laskdjf;alskdjf;lasdkjf;aslkdfj;l askdjf;lskdjf;l

This duel was terrible for Jack. He had already summoned Utopia, Dark Magician, and Elemental Hero Neos, but none of them even fazed his old friend. Yusei, on the other hand, was dominating the duel. Showing no mercy to his old friend, he was destroying his opponent's life points, and gaining more by the minute. The life points were 100 for jack, but 8000 for Yusei. Jack was going to need a miracle to save his friend…..

…..Especially since he just summoned his Stardust Dragon.

Or should we say Black Comet Dragon?

Yusei had already diminished Jack's life points to 100 this turn, and just upped his dragon's attack points to 5000.

Jack, at this point, was at a loss. There was only one thing that could save him right now. He had Black Rose, Ancient Fairy, and Black Wing Dragon on his field, but even one attack from that Black Comet Dragon and he was a goner.

Yusei also had a spell in play that made all of the monsters on the field into attack mode, and Jack only had one chance.

"Come on, deck. Don't fail me now. Do this for Yusei…"

"Come on Jack! Turn this duel around!"

"Yeah Jack, we know you can do this!"

"For Yusei!"

Sayer, who had been watching quietly the entire time, decided to give Jack some "encouragement",

"Oh yes, Jack. Try to help your little friend. Even if you do win, which I doubt, Yusei is still under the control of yours truly. There is nothing you can do for him."

Jack seethed at the psychic. "Yusei is my FRIEND! YOU CANNOT BREAK THE BOND OF FRIENDSHIP WE HAVE!"  
Suddenly, Jack's wing mark was glowing, as was Akiza's, Luna's, Crow's, and…..

Yusei's…

The boy in question felt something stir inside of him, something Sayer wouldn't not approve of. He tried to stop it, but images were flying through is head.

Sayer noticed this breakthrough of memories, and clenched his teeth. The stupid Crimson Dragon was trying to save the child! No, he lost Akiza to the stupid dragon, he would not lose Yusei to it too!  
"Yusei, finish the darn duel." He commanded.

Yusei couldn't stop the images, and they were distracting him from the duel.

Jack took his chance.

"I activate call of the haunted!"

The strategy from Yugi's duel.

"I bring back Dark magician, and tune him to summon Red Dragon Archfiend!"

The Dragon roared to life, determined to save his friend.

"Next I activate Mind Control, to bring Black Comet Dragon to my side of the field!"

The winning point for Yuma's duel.

Stardust, back in all of his shining glory, came over to Jack's side of the field.

"Now attack him directly!"  
All of the dragons rushed to Yusei.

Right as they were about to attack….

"No, I play a trap! This destroys all of the monsters on the field, and the damage they would've done can be placed on one player…"

Yusei's eyes flashed blue.

The way they got Jaden back….

"Me."

Sayer screeched. "NO! MY PLAN WAS PERFECT! I HAD HIM IN MY GRASP!"

The duel was over, and the white light returned.

And their Yusei was returned with it.

"Yusei!"  
All of them came to hug the almost lost mechanic.

"You're you!" Yuma yelled happily.

"Thank goodness you came back!" Jaden said, not withholding his excitement.

"I am glad you're ok." Yugi smiled.

"Thanks, guys, but I wouldn't be back without –" The Crimson Dragon roared, and Yusei smiled.

Sayer, on the other hand, was laughing quietly. "It doesn't matter, you may have gotten back your friends, but now that were defeated…"

The castle started to rumble, and things started to fall from the tower. Sayer continued to chuckle.

"Every single one of us will be buried underneath the remains of the castle!"

Everyone hugged, terrified. The end seemed the words on their mind.

The Crimson Dragon, however, had a different idea.

Just as the tower fell, everyone was enveloped in a Crimson Light.

"NOOOOO!"

Domino City

Yugi was still waiting for the rubble to crush him like a bug, but when that didn't happen, he opened his eyes. Surprisingly, they were all alive…..

And people were staring at them on his front lawn, as they were still hanging on for dear life.

"Uh, guys…"

The rest of his crew looked up and noticed the passerby's strange looks.

The first sentence said was….

"We're alive!"  
The second was….

"This is a, uh, trust exercise."  
Everyone just ran into the house after that.

When they were inside, they all started to pant, and laugh, and altogether enjoy the fact that they were alive. That's when Yugi saw…

"Grandpa!"

And things were good.

Duel Academy

"Uh, Guys? Why are you all hanging onto each other for dear life?"

Blair was standing there, watching Chazz, Jaden, and Zane still hugging, while the rest of them had already gotten up.

They opened their eyes, and immediately were two feet away from each other. Everyone else was laughing hysterically.

"You guys-!" Jaden said, all manliness wiped away by the past scene.

"That was not amusing as you seem to believe," Zane said, scowling.

" I thought we were going to die!" Chazz yelled defiantly.

"Well, now we have some good pictures. See ya!" Blair and the others took off running.

After a few moments of wondering what just happened, Jaden stood up.

"Anyone else want revenge?"

Zane considered it. "That picture wouldn't be good for publicity…"

Chazz raged on. "I am going to destroy them!"

Heartland City

Yuma was afraid to open his eyes, afraid to feel the heat coming from the dangerous fire below.

"Yuma, we're alive."

So that's why he wasn't in pain yet.

Yuma looked up to see Astral. The alien was floating above him, looking down on him and his friends.

"We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" Flip wailed.

"Uh, Flip, we're alive."

"Oh, I knew that."

They were all back at the carnival, safe and sound. The sun was setting, and a crowd was gathered at the beach. It appeared as if they were going to shoot of fireworks.

"Anyone wanna go watch some victory fireworks?"

"Race ya!"

Neo Domino City

"Guys! We're ALIVE!"

Leo was skipping around in a circle, happily promoting the fact that they were still breathing organisms.

Yusei, Akiza, Jack, and Crow were all sitting in a circle, astounded that they weren't burned, scratched, or dead. Leo and Luna were already up, celebrating.

"This calls for a cake!" Luna said, and ran to the apartment. Leo followed her, ecstatic to help his sister create a victory cake.

"Guys, wait up! Your parents don't want you to use the blender!" Akiza ran after them, after giving Yusei one large hug.

Jack and Crow stood up, looking at their surroundings, making sure that they were indeed home. They were back at the swimming pool, back at the place they were at before they were abducted. Then, Jack grabbed Yusei by his arm.

"If you ever fall under the control of a psycho again, once we return you to normal, I will personally go dump you into a pool while you're sleeping! Do you UNDERSTAND!?"

Crow smirked. "As you know, that's Jack speak for "I am very happy that you're ok and not dead."

Yusei smirked. "I am glad that your alive too, Jack."

Jack picked up the smaller boy and threw him in the pool.

"HEY!"

Thank you all for reading.


End file.
